


Imagine your husband is a gynecologist researcher.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, Fpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, borth fetish, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Credit toFappintobirthon Tumblr.





	Imagine your husband is a gynecologist researcher.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to [Fappintobirth](https://fappintobirth.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

You are a pregnant woman close to the due date. Your husband has been working, researching on ways to improve pregnancy, labor and birth. He recently created a serum and he decided to test it on his own wife. He injected the serum when you are sleeping. You slept like a log, so you didn’t feel a thing. 

Once the serum is injected, your husband kept silent about it.

After several days, your due date has passed and you kept waiting for the labor to happen. You’re staying at home, cooking lunch for yourself. You finished cooking lunch and sat down. But then, you felt something weird happening around your midsection. 

You stood up again to inspect your belly and opening. You didn’t feel any contraction and the belly seemed to be not contracting at all. But when you inspect your vagina, you felt a small bag protruding out of your sweatpants. You touched the bag and then you felt fluid flooding on your pants. Your water broke. But what happened as soon as your water broke is that the baby is already at the opening. 

What’s stranger is that your body began resisting some actions. When you tried to remove your pants, your hands couldn’t get it to go down. You began to walk around the house and your hands are on the opening. 

You finally felt a contraction and you began pushing while walking around the house. Your hand felt the baby coming out of you. When the contraction ended, your hand rubbed and pat the head. You felt the baby crowning. 

Another contraction hits and you walk again. You push and feel the head slowly coming to full emerge. The fluid leaked on the floor and carpet on your house. You grunted and in one big push, felt the head came out of you. The bulge got bigger and the contraction ended. 

You kept walking but for some reason, your legs are slowly closing. You tried to resist, but your legs kept moving on its own. You leaned forward a bit before the legs fully closed. The head is now bulging behind your thighs. You felt another contraction and you pushed again. The shoulder are slowly coming out but the sweatpants are at its limits. Still, you kept pushing as it’s the only thing you can do.

After one big push, the baby came out of you. It bagged your pants and your body stopped acting on its own. You reached out for your baby and held the baby on your lap.

Your husband may have some explaining to do.


End file.
